Mirrored Opposites
by Slayen
Summary: After shoutaro breaks Kyoko's heart she swears revenge but instead of just changing her looks she decides to completely reinvent herself in the same way a certain blonde fairy Prince did. Lookout California Here Comes Kyoko or to you Yoko Hizuri.
1. Cali or bust

**Title:**

 **Mirrored Opposites**

 **Summary:**

 **After shoutaro breaks Kyoko's heart she swears revenge but instead of just changing her looks she decides to completely reinvent herself in the same way a certain blonde fairy Prince did. Lookout California Here Comes Kyoko or to you Yoko Hizuri.**

 **prologue: Cali or bust**

"I can't believe it, Shoutaro, my Sho doesn't love me. He was just using me as a maid so he didn't have to do anything. After everything I did for him. I dropped out of school, cooked, cleaned, rented this insanely expensive apartment, and worked three jobs all so he could focus on his music. You would think he would be grateful, but no. Not only has he been using me, but he didn't even care about me at all. His agency put him through school and he didn't even ask if I could attend, too. He didn't even tell me that he was going to school. I thought he at least thought of me as a friend, but I was wrong," thought Kyoko.

"What should I do now, Corn?" cried Kyoko, talking to a purple stone as if it was a person.

She was sitting in the dark. The only light that was present came from the TV that was in the room. It was turned so the lonliness that Kyoko was feeling wasn't so suffocating. I need to get revenge. But how! There isn't much I can do by myself, but I will make that cockroach pay for toying with my heart, but I don't know how. In that moment, as if by design, a segment on kuu Hizuri came on. The documentary talked about Kuu's acting career as the Japanese top actor Hozu Shuuhei who became the world known actor Kuu Hizuri. The documentary talked about his wife Juliena, then finally talked about his son Kuon. When she heard the name Kuon, she gasped because the person was speaking Japanese but had an English accent that made it sound like Corn. When she turned to the TV, there was a ten year old boy with blond hair and green eyes.

"Corn," Kyoko whispered, in shock.

Kyoko then rewound and watched the documentary from the beginning. After watching the documentary, Kyoko new several things.

"1. Corn was Kuon Hizuri son of one of the most famous actors alive.

2\. He was not a fairy.

3\. He lived in America.

4\. He lied to me when he said that we couldn't stay in contact. This made me very angry for a few minutes before I realized that if he didn't lie, then I would've found out that Cor..Koun wasn't a fairy Prince. He lied so I could continue believing that I met a fairy prince.

5\. Cor.. Kuon could help me to become a celebrity. Cor..Kuon could act he had me beliveing he was not only a fairy, but a prince. OK, I was six but still if he was that good then he would be even better now. He also had connections, and she was sure he could help her get her revenge.

6\. I can have my best and only friend back. Even if cor...Kuon can't help me, maybe I could stay with him and we can still be together," thought Kyoko with all her heart.

This thought more than anything cinched it for Kyoko, she would travel to USA to find Kuon and ask for his help. So, she began to devise a plan to get the USA. After thinking for a while, Kyoko came up with the start of her plan.

"OK, the get revenge on Shoutaro plan goes like this:

Step 1 find out how to get a passport.

Step 2 find out how much a passport costs.

Step 3 find out how much a one-way ticket to USA cost.

Step 4 get the money or find another way to get there.

Step 5 find out where Koun lives.

Step 6 find out how to make contact with Kuon.

Step 7. Find a cheap place to stay for a couple of days.

Step 8 find a meeting place.

Step 9 book a flight.

Step 10 contact Kuon

Step 11 tell him everything, and ask for help

That should do for a starting poin. Tomorrow I'll start putting the plan into action," thought Kyoko before going to bed. As Kyoko went to bed, she realized that she was already feeling happier, and that it had been a long time since she felt this way.

The first thing Kyoko did the next morning before going to work was finding out what she needed to do to get a passport. This lead to her freaking out not only about the price of getting the passport, but that she needed the concent of her parents or guardian.

"No, please no," cried Kyoko.

"I can't believe I need that woman's permission to get a passport. As if the cost of it wasn't bad enough, I have to deal with her on top of it," despaired Kyoko. Before she could start crying, Kyoko slapped her cheeks and glared down at the information as if it personally offended her. Unknown to her, a dark aura surrounded her and kept outward into the room as thousands of tiny Kyoko's screamed abuse about lawmakers that made it law that a minor need the permission of their parents to get a passport. Suddenly, the dark atmosphere cleared up when a new idea came to Kyoko. "Wait, I don't need to get her involved. I could ask them to deal with it for me. That's it! They can get that woman to sign the documents and mail them. It says I could include a photo of myself so I don't have be there to get my passport. I can get it mailed to me. I'll just tell the Fuwa's that I need it for school. With that crisis averted, Kyoko left for work.


	2. Cali or Bust Part2

Getting in contact with the Fuwa's wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be but it was awkward. However they seemed to buy her story about why she needed a passport. The passport came a week later. After getting the passport the next biggest problem was finding out where Kuon lived. She couldn't find anything on Kuon since he was fifteen which happened to be an article that suggested Kuon was responsible for the death of his best friend Rick.

This caused Kyoko grudges to go on a rampage about how if the events that happened were true that it wasn't Kuon's fault but those bullies fault and the guy who tried to kill her Kuon. Tears were poring down Kyoko's face when she thought about how Kuon must be feeling. She just knew that he definitely blamed himself for his friend's death. Kyoko vowed that if that was the case then she would do everything in her power to not only help Kuon surpass his father but to help him realize that Rick's death wasn't his fault.

After she had calm down from the article she found out where Kuu and Juliena lived, there was nothing about Kuon but Kyoko figured that if anyone knew where Kuon lived it would be his parents. After all Kuon idolizes his father. Kyoko figured that out when she thought about everything he told her about his father. So she reasoned that she would find out when the mail for Kuu and Juliena will be delivered and convince the mailman to put her letter in their mailbox if she couldn't do it herself.

Kyoko then started researching the area to find a meeting place for her and Kuon to meet. Luck was on her side when she found that their was a library not far away from Kuon's house. She also found that there was a homeless shelter she could stay at that was kind of far away from the library but not too far. This lead to a knew problem for Kyoko traveling and these shelters could be very dangerous for girls. With that in mind Kyoko decided to pretend that she was a boy. After deciding that Kyoko looked up how much a one-way ticket cost.

She groaned when she saw how much money she needed.

"It's a wonder people could even a afford to go anywhere. Now I need to save up money for travel, food and disguises," reasoned Kyoko. The disguises would not only be for her boy character but also her cute fangirl disguise so she could convince the mailman to deliver her letter. After figuring her expenses Kyoko only had one more problem to deal with. What was she going to do about the apartment? She still has another year left to go on the lease.

After pondering this for a while she decided that she could use the fact that Sho lived here and all of her Sho merchandise as a selling point. After figuring out how much her Sho stuff was worth she decided to see how much someone would pay to live in an apartment that Sho lived but before she did that she needed more money. Even though she was already working three jobs she decided to work a graveyard shift at a company doing custodial work.

With working four jobs Kyoko had decent amount of money within two weeks. She still had a decent amount of money after getting her disguises. Kyoko then gave her two weeks notice to all her jobs. The Okami was sad to see her go but promised her that she'd always have a job here if she ever needed one. This deeply touched Kyoko and promised that she would take her up on the offer. So during those two weeks Kyoko started looking for Sho fans that could take over living in her apartment. As luck would have it Kyoko met a couple on her last shift who were die hard Sho fans.

Kyoko made here way to her next table. Once there she introduced herself and asked if she could get them anything to drink. As she waited for them to place there order she noticed that they were wearing Sho shirts and the boy had bleached his hair like Sho did.

"So you guys like Sho Fuwa?" Asked Kyoko.

"Yes, he is the best!" squealed the girl.

"You bet! Are you a fan too," inquired the boy.

"Sorta," answered Kyoko trying really hard to keep her grudges under control.

The couple sensed the atmosphere shift slightly and gave there drink orders shifting uncomfortably.

I'll be right back said Kyoko.

As Kyoko was getting the Sho fans their drinks she started thinking that maybe they could be the ones to take over living in her apartment.

"I hope they would be interested in the apartment. I have at least 3000 US dollars saved up. If they moved into the apartment I could be on my way to Koun in a few days. I'll ask them when I give them their drinks," decided Kyoko.


	3. Cali here I come

Kyoko returned to the table with their drinks

"How would you guys like to live in the same apartment that Sho used to live in?" Asked Kyoko.

"What! really! we would love to," squealed the girl.

"We were looking for a place in Tokyo to live. This would be a dream come true," answered the guy.

Kyoko wrote down her address then and gave it to them.

"Come to this address tomorrow morning around 10:00 am but I'm telling you the apartment is not cheep," warned Kyoko.

With that Kyoko took their orders and wished them a good night when they left. The next morning found Kyoko standing in front of her apartment complex waiting for her guests and hopefully new tenants of the apartment. They showed up right on time and they began discussing the apartment details.

"So as you can see the apartment is in a prime location. You are near the heart of Tokyo," Said Kyoko.

She then lead them up to her home. The couple gasped when the saw how big the place was plus all the Sho Fuwa merchandise. Kyoko gave them a tour of the apartment and told them that the entire cost of the Sho merchandise was 110,000 yen if they wanted it. At the end of the tour which included little Snippets of her and Sho's life Kyoko asked if they were interested in taking over the lease.

"Well what do you think would you like to take over the lease? Asked Kyoko.

"Are you kidding me of course we will and the merchandise too squealed," the girl.

"We will give 25,000 yen if we could move in today," bargained the guy.

"Kyoko eyes widened at that so that's 135,000 yen to move in today. Are you sure?" asked Kyoko.

"Yes!" both of them shouted.

"Do you have the money now?" asked Kyoko. "Right here," answered the guy as he pulled out an envelope. Kyoko counted the money. She had already cleaned out her own bank account and cashed her last paychecks so after this she could pack and head for the airport. With that in mind she called her landlord and ask if he could come up to her apartment to talk for a moment. The landlord agreed and came.

An hour later the lease was transferred to the couple. After that the couple left to pack up their old apartment and Kyoko packed up her stuff and left for the airport. She had left a note on some packed boxes that was Sho's stuff stating that these were Sho's things and to give them to him if he ever showed up for them. If he didn't then the note stated that they could keep them. Kyoko had left a message on his phone earlier stating that she was leaving the apartment and to com get his things if he didn't want them thrown out. Little did Kyoko know that her actions would provide the couple and their friends with an once in a lifetime opportunity to meet their idol in person.

At the airport Kyoko had some trouble purchasing her ticket due to her age. Kyoko's eyes teared up as she told the teller that she had just buried her mother and she was now moving to California to live with her aunt. Who was sick and couldn't even make it to her own sister's funeral. The teller apologize with tears in his own eyes and payed for a first class ticket for hassling her.

Kyoko's watery eyes widened at this.

"That's not necessarily sir," exclaimed Kyoko.

"I insist," replied the teller firmly.

"If your sure," replied Kyoko meekly with her head down.

"I am," said the teller with a sad smile.

"Thank you so much," Kyoko said her voice sounded shaky because of her guilty conscious but the teller just thought she was overwhelmed and recovering from crying.

"I hope things start looking up for you soon," replied the teller.

"Thanks again," mumbled Kyoko.

"You were lucky the next plane to California was delayed due to engine trouble and a new plane was called in. This plane will take off in two hours. The next plane wouldn't have been for five hours," explained the teller.

"Wow thanks again," said Kyoko.

"This is your gate number," said the teller pointing to the number on the ticket as he handed it to her. The teller then gave her directions to the gate.

"I really appreciate all you've done for me. Have a wonderful day," said Kyoko with a small smile.

"Take care," said the teller.

As Kyoko was walking to the luggage check all she could think of was that she was a terrible person.


	4. Contacting Kuon

The baggage check line was long. Thankfully Kyoko only had two bags and her pocketbook. By the time Kyoko got her bags checked and found her her gate the plane was boarding. Kyoko showed her ticket and was told to go to the front of the plane. Once on the plane the stewardess lead her to her seat. Kyoko was surprised to find out that her seat was a window seat.

Kyoko sighed when the plane took off.

"This is it I'm finally on my way to you Kuon" thought Kyoko.

During the flight Kyoko started writing her letter to Kuon. When Kyoko finished writing her letter she decided to take a nap. About twelve hours later Kyoko woke to the stewardess shaking her shoulder.

"Miss we will be disembarking the plan soon," informed the stewardess.

"Thank you" replied a groggy Kyoko.

A few minutes later found Kyoko going through customs. Kyoko was ready to use her sick aunt story again to explain why she was traveling alone. Luckily she didn't have to because the people before her were all Japanese teens on a school trip. This caused the custom angent to mistake Kyoko as one of those students.

After going through customs Kyoko went to get something eat. As Kyoko was eating she started thinking about the time difference.

"I can't believe it is ten o'clock in the morning on the same day I left. At this time yesterday or should I say today I was showing the Sho groupies the apartment. I feel like I went back in time a day," Thought Kyoko.

After eating Kyoko was ready to begin hunting down Koun.

"OK I can take the subway most of the way to Hizuri san house but then I'll have to walk several miles to their house. With this mind Kyoko decided to change into her boy character.

After looking around some she found a unisex bathroom to change in. Exiting the bathroom Kyoko looked completely different. Her long black hair was tied up and covered by a shoulder length light brown wig. Her golden eyes were covered by ordinary brown contact lenses. She also wore glasses. Her clothes consisted of black baggie jeans and a wife beater covered by an unbuttoned shirt. Even the way she moved was different. Her perfect posture was nonexistent. Her moments were more of a half slouch half swagger then her normal gait over all you wouldn't be able to tell that this boy is really a girl. With the disguise firmly in place Kyoko headed for her destination.

Some time later Kyoko arrived in front of a gated community that was advertised to be the home to several Hollywood Elites. This is where Kuu and Juliella lived. Kyoko looked around still in her boy disguise in disappointment. There was no way to get pass the gate and nobody was around to ask to deliver her letter. With no way to achieve her goal Kyoko reluctantly left the gate.

After leaving the gate Kyoko decided to walk around the neighborhood hoping that she would either come up with a way past the gate or she would find someone who could get past the gate and deliver her letter. After walking aournd for a while Kyoko despaired about not getting her letter delivered today. She was about leave when she saw a mail truck.

"Finally! I hope the mailman can deliver my letter" thought Kyoko. With her target spotted Kyoko decided that it was time to change into her fangirl character. Kyoko found a place that was relatively hidden to change.

Even though the place was safe enough to change Kyoko was extremely nervous and embarrassed to change where any one could spot her. Swallowing her anxiety Kyoko quickly changed. Once done she once again looked completely different.

Kyoko's black hair was now auburn with blond streaks woven into it. Her golden eyes were covered by blue contacts. She was wearing a pink ruffled tank top with a knee length denim skirt. She had white socks and light blue and pink sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she has a light blue headban on. Two gold dangling earrings completed her look. Kyoko's movements also changed her walk was more of sway and she seemed to float gracefully as she moved.

Now appropriately attired Kyoko began to stalk the mailman. After several long minutes Kyoko saw that he was headed towards the gate. Kyoko rushed to the gate. When the mailman was in veiw but still far enough away not to spot her she began to scale the gate. "What are you doing" shouted the mailman. Kyoko look startled. Embarrassed she put her head down and her cheeks tuned slightly red. Unkown to the mailman Kyoko was smirking.

"Now all I have to do is convince the mailman to deliver my letter" conspired Kyoko.


	5. Contacting Kuon Part 2

"Nothing" mumbled Kyoko.

"Really" said the mailman not convinced at all. Kyoko blushed.

"Is it true that Kuu and Juliella Hizuri live in there" asked Kyoko meekly.

Pointing her head in the direction of the gate. "That is none of your business," stated the mailman gufly.

"I'm sorry" Kyoko replied sadly

"I just wanted to give them my letter" said Kyoko meekly showing her letter and looking at the mailman with watery eyes. The mailman sighed.

"They have a P.O box for fan letters,"

"But so many people write fan letters to them they might not even read it if I did that," exclaimed Kyoko.

"How did you even find out where they live?They keep their real address hiden from fans for this very reason," inquired the mailman.

"So it's true they do live here?" Kyoko asked excitedly.

"Answer the question," demanded the mailman sternly.

"After you deliver my letter," replied Kyoko with a pout.

"I could have you arrested for attempted breaking and entering," threatened the mailman. "You only saw me on the gate you have no proof I was allegedly trying to enter the gate" countered Kyoko.

"I could always post that I found out where they live on the Internet," stated Kyoko sweetly.

The mailman huffed and went back to his truck. Once there he took out several stacks of letters and put them in his carrier bag and walked back to the gate.

"Stay close to me if you leave my side at all I'll call security and you will be arrested," Threatened the mailman angrily as he opened the gate.

"Thank you," shouted Kyoko excitedly jumping up and down with a delighted smile.

"Just keep your end of the bargain," replied the mailman exasperatedly. Kyoko nodded her head vigorously still hopping up and down. The mailman sighed and took her directly to the Hizuri house.

As they were walking Kyoko was looking at the houses with wide eyes.

"These houses are huge," exclaimed Kyoko in wander. The mailman couldn't help but chuckle at Kyoko's excitement. When they reached the Hizuri house he put some letters in and told Kyoko to put her letter in. Kyoko happily did so. As they were returning to the gate the mailman delivered the mail to several houses and Kyoko told how she found out were the Hizuri's lived.

The mailman was a bit put out when it became apparent all Kyoko did was Google them and found a old picture of them in the community with Kuon and guessed that they still lived there. The mailman shook his head in annoyence as he lead Kyoko back through the gate.

"Don't tell anyone about this or else," Threatened the mailman.

"I Won't I promise," pledged Kyoko.

She then hugged the mailman.

"Thank you so much," squealed Kyoko.

The mailman awkwardly patted Kyoko's head and then pushed her away.

"Don't mention this to anyone ever," growled the mailman.

"I won't," Kyoko giggled.

"I mean it," said the mailman.

Kyoko just walked away waving her hand casually as she left. The mailman huffed and went back to work. Kyoko was trying really hard not to go back to the mailman and perform a dogeza and beg him to forgive her for her shamelessness. I'm sooo sooorrrry pleeeasseeee forgive me shouted Kyoko over and over again in her head. Kyoko walked back to where she changed earlier then changed back in to her boy character.

"I can't believe I acted like that," despaired Kyoko.

"At least I got my letter delivered," thought Kyoko.

"Now all I need to do is head to the library to wait for Kuon," thought Kyoko excitedly.

With that thought Kyoko headed back to the subway to get to the library. Before entering the library Kyoko turned back and found a place to change back to her normal self. After entering the library Kyoko went to the children's section to get a book on fairy tales and found a table to read at. Before opening her book she took out corn and put him on the table in front of her. With that done Kyoko opened her book which was titled the brother's grim fairy tales. As Kyoko read the book she was a little creeped out about how morbidly pertrade her favorite fairy tales were told in the book.

"What kind of fairy tales are these," thought Kyoko as she continued to read the book.

While Kyoko was reading her morbid fairy tales Juliella had just came home after spending several days away at her latest modeling job and began going through the mail. Juliella gasped in shock starring at a letter addressed to Kuon. She flipped the envelope backwards and forwards several times in confusion trying to make sense out of the situation. As if the letter itself wasn't puzzling enough the way it was addressed left Julie completely baffled. The envelope simply said KUON PLEASE READ EMERGENCY.


	6. Letter received

Juli starred at the envelope debating on whether she should open it or not as several questions popped into her head.

"Who would send Kuon a letter? He hasn't been in the public eye since he was fifteen," Thought Julie. "Also who sends a letter with no proper address or no return address." Julie also was concerned that someone knew where they lived because the only way this letter could have been delivered was by hand. This was the biggest reason why she didn't immediately open the letter. "I wonder if I should open it?" Pondered Julie. In the end the word emergency was what made Julie decide to open it.

Hello Corn or should I call you Kuon? I hope you know that you're stuck with that nickname for life. I don't know if you remember me but this is Kyouko. We met nine years ago in a clearing by a creek in Kyoto Japan. I was six year old crybaby with pigtails that thought you were a fairy. You didn't mind this infact you gave me the impression that not only were you a fairy but a fairy prince and we spent several days playing together. Julie giggled. "Oh Kuon just you wait I'm going to enjoy teasing you about this," thought Julie.

I told you about my problems with my mother and you told me about your issues with your father. I'm sorry I couldn't help you as much as you helped me back then. I however really couldn't understand what you were going through back then. I bet you are well on your way to making a kingdom for yourself to thrive in now though. You were an excellent actor then. I bet your even better now. I know it may not mean much that a six year old thought you were brilliant but it's the truth.

Do you have a better idea on who I am now. If not do you remember the hamburger kingdom. We were exploring the clearing some more and I found a rock by the creek and commented on it looking like a hamburger. I then looked at all the other rocks and thought they looked liked hamburgers too so I dubbed this area the hamburger kingdom. You at one point found a large rock and asked what it should be called. I curtsied and said "hello king hamburger." Shut up I know you're laughing at me CORN. Julie couldn't help giggling at the image Kyoko provoked about a cute six year old curtsying to a hamburger shaped rock. Julie out right laughed when Kyoko told Kuon to stop laughing at her because that is exactly what she did and what he would do. Getting over her giggle fit Julie resumed reading the letter.

Do you remember me now Kuon? If not do remember giving me a stone that changes color when the light hits it a certain way. You gave it to me to make me feel better when you told me you had to go back to the fairy kingdom and thre was no way we could keep in contact. Kuon I don't know much about California but I'm pretty sure it's not a fairy kingdom and email and letters work the same way as they do in Japan. Julie snorted at this remark and continued reading. Getting back to the stone. When you gave it to me you said it was a magic stone and that it eats sadness. You told me all I had to do was lift it up in to the light. I did so and was amazed at how it changed color and sparkled in the light and I felt instantly better.

You should know who I am now. The reason why I'm writing to you is I need your help. I'll explain in more detail when I see you but here is the condensed version. Shoutaro the boy who I use to gush over all the time used my affections for him to get me to go with him to Tokyo so he could become a famous singer. Once he became famous he basically said he didn't need me anymore and all I was to him was a maid. Hurt and humiliated I swore revenge on him. He said the only way to do that was to become an idol myself. I had no idea how to do that until I saw a documentary on Kuu and found out you were his son. I figured you could help me learn what I need to do in order to become a bigger star then shoutaro.

After that I decided to leave Japan and find you. It took some digging but I found out where your parents lived and conned the mailman into delivering this letter. I am now at a this library waiting for you. If you don't remember what I look like I have straight black hair and gold eyes. I will be reading a book on fairy tales and I'll have the stone you gave me in front of me. Even if you can't help me I hope I can stay with you for a while. I miss you corn. I want my best friend back.

P.S,

When I was looking for you I found several articles about you. I'm sorry you had so much trouble with the directors in the past Kuon. I also know about you and Rick. His death was not your fault Corn. The only actions you are responsible for are your own. You did not get in the car and run Rick down. That bully did that. Rick chose to run after you to protect you. Those bullies started the fight and if they were any bit as cruel as the bullies that I have come across then I don't blame you for going after them.

People can be crule the only thing we can do is try and take the high ground but there is only so much a person can take before they snap. That is what happened in this case you couldn't take it anymore and you snaped. I bet it wasn't only the bullies that caused you to snap either. You were probably frustrated with your own lack of progress in accomplishing your goal to get out of your father's shadow. Angry at the directors that fired you because they couldn't understand that despite who your father is you were just starting your career. Discouraged that the directors wouldn't listen to you when you tried to tell them you didn't have the experience to do what they asked them to do.

On top of all this you had those jealous bullies who wouldn't leave you alone. I'm actually surprised that you didn't snap sooner. Five years is a long time to keep all that in Kuon. I just wish that I figured out who you really were sooner. If I did then maybe I could have helped deal with your bottled up emotions so you wouldn't of snapped. Kuon no matter what you may think about yourself to me you will always be the sweet boy who pretended to be a fairy prince so a young girl who you didn't even know wouldn't be sad. You are and always will be Corn my sweet fairy prince who always knew what to do to cheer me up.

Your friend forever,

Kyouko

When Julie finished reading the letter her cheeks where wet from her tears.


	7. Mama's coming

Julie stared at the letter with mixed emotions. It was like someone flipped a switch and now she completely understood why Kuon needed to leave. She was in awe that this girl who had barely been a part of her son's life could understand him so well. This also made her feel ashamed. That she his own mother couldn't understand what her son was and probably still was going through is unacceptable.

She felt angry and jealous that this little girl could understand her baby more than she or his father could. Lastly she felt guilty that she kept pressuring Kuon to come back. Now that she knew and understood why her son left. She realized that she was asking her son to leave a place where he finally felt he was excepted for his own abilities and not those of his parents. That in asking him to come home she was essentially asking him to go back to a world who viewed him not as his own person but as a by product of his parents.

"I'm a terrible mother," thought Julie.

This thought caused Julie to break down. Her whole body shook with the force of her sobs as she collapsed to the floor.

"I'm sorry Kuon so sorry. I promise when you are ready to be Kuon again I'll be the mother you deserve." With this thought Julie began to calm down. When she stopped crying Julie felt lighter and more peaceful than she felt since Kuon left. "Thank you Kyoko for giving me the insight I needed to truly understand my son."

Thinking about Kyoko brought Juliella's attention back the letter and the fact that Kyoko needed help. Julie reread the letter this time focusing on what Kyoko was asking for instead of what was mentioned about Kuon. When she finshed the letter Julie grabbed her keys and rushed out of the house and into the car with a death grip on the letter. Scanning the letter again and then throwing it into the glove compartment. Julie then peeled out of the driveway and headed to the library.

As Julie was racing to the library all she could think about was that Kyoko was all alone in a different country. This made the mother in Julie frantic. "What was she thinking coming here all by herself? How did she even get here? Does her mother know she is here? It's dangerous for a girl to travel alone. She could've been taken or killed," Julie growled at this thought and unknowingly pressed her foot harder on the gass. Julie made it to the library in record time. Once parked she checked the time and sighed in relief when she saw that there was three hours before the library closed. Good Kyoko should still be there thought Julie.

Julie then grabbed the letter out of the glove box and ran into the library. Once there Julie began frantically looking for a girl who fit the description in the letter. Not see her at any of the tables caused Julie's panic to rise. She began looking in between the book shelves. Not seeing her Julie scanned the letter again looking for any clue that she could use to find her. Seeing that she mentioned that she would be reading a fairy tale book. She went to look in that section. Not seeing her there caused Julie to go into near hysterics as she once again frantically looked around for Kyoko. Julie's eyes started to water as tears of worry filed her eyes.

"Where is she," Julie thought hysterically.

Julie was about to start hyperventilating when she saw something sparkle on one of the tables. Looking sharply in that direction Julie saw a black haired girl reading a book.

Julie practically teleported over to that table. Once there she saw that the girl was reading a fairy tale book and the sparkle she saw came from a stone that was placed in front of her. "Kyoko," whispered Julie.

Kyoko lifted her gaze from the book to Julie.

"Yes'" replied Kyoko.

Julie grabbed Kyoko and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Are you ok? Your not hurt are you," asked Julie as her hands roamed all over her body looking for any sign that she was hurt.

"Who are you? "What are you doing. Let go of me stop that," Spluttered Kyoko not able to get enough air into her lungs to shout due to Julie's smothering hug. "Stop get away" cried Kyoko as Julie started lifting up her shirt.

Through all this Kyoko was also squirming and frantically trying to escape Julie. Kyoko manged to free herself and was about to run when she saw a piece of paper fall from Julie's pocket and land face up on the floor. Kyoko realized that the piece of paper was her letter.

"Where did you get that," cried Kyoko as she quickly picked up the letter.

"Kyoko I'm Julie Kuon's mom."

"Wh.. wha.. what" stammered Kyoko.


	8. Titania and Kyoko

Kyoko starred at Julie in shock. Before either of them could speak the librarian came up to them.

"Is everything alright?" Asked the librarian. "Ye..yes," stuttered Kyoko.

"Are you sure?" Questioned the librarian unconvenienced.

"Yes," stated Kyoko more assuredly.

"Can I help you with anything?" Asked the librarian.

"No thank you."

"If you think of something please come find me," requested the librarian. Kyoko nodded and the librarian left.

Kyoko then turned back to Julie.

"I think we should continue this conversation in a more private setting don't you?" Asked Julie nervously. Kyoko could only nod and packed up her things. Julie then grabbed Kyoko's hand and led her out of the library and to the car. Once at the car Julie got in the driver's side and Kyoko got in the back. Julie then started driving them back to her house.

The drive to the house was silent. In the back Kyoko was panicing.

"I can't believe the Titania herself came and got me. She is even more beautiful in person then in the pictures I saw of her. Why did she come get me? Did corn send her? Did she read my letter" Kyoko blushed at thought that Julie the fairy queen read her lettter.

"Where are we going? Where is Kuon? Why wasn't he with them? Did he not want to see me and sent his mother instead," thought Kyoko sadly.

While Kyoko mind was racing with these thoughts Julie's mind was racing with her own thoughts.

"Is she really alright? Why is she so quiet? Did she get here safely? What is she thinking? Did I scar her when I found her? Should I contact Kuon and tell him about her. Kuu is going to love her," thought Julie. The two of them were so lost in their thoughts that neither of them realized that they reached their destination and have been siting idle for the past few minutes. Julie blinked coming out of her thoughts. She got out of the car opened the back passenger side door and led Kyoko into her house. Once inside Julie closed the door and turned to Kyoko.

Kyoko then dropped into a dogeza.

"Please forgive me Titania. I'm so sorry for bothering you," pleaded Kyoko.

Julie jumped back and stared worriedly at Kyoko.

"Wh.. wha.. what did you call me?" Asked Julie. This question caused Kyoko to pale even more as she realized what she called Julie.

"I'm sooo sooorrrry Juulliiee saammaa" cried Kyoko.

"Pleeeasseeee foooorrrgggiiivvee mmmmeee." Kyoko then went on one of her self loathing rants as tears rolled down her cheeks. Not knowing what to do Julie went down on her knees and pulled Kyoko into a tight hug.

"Hush now I'm not angry at you," said Julie as she began to rock her back and forth.

"Now you called me Titania right what does that mean?" Asked a confused Julie.

"I'm sorry! Wailed a blushing Kyoko. Julie pulled Kyoko away from her body so she could look into Kyoko's eyes.

"Does that me you won't tell me," pouted Julie with tears in her eyes.

"Nnoo don't cry," pleaded Kyoko.

"I'll tell you," cried a frantic Kyoko.

"Titania is the fairy queen," stated Kyoko. Julie smiled blindingly at Kyoko before pulling her back into a hug.

"You are so cute," cried Julie. Kyoko blushed and stammered that Julie must be mistaken. Julie pinched and pulled her cheeks it is rude to argue with someone when they give you a compliment.

"I'm sorry," cried Kyoko.

"It's alright if you understand," replied Julie with a smile.

Julie then stood up.

"I think we should sit down we have a lot to talk about after all," said Julie as she sat down on the couch.

"Would like some tea?" Asked Julie.

"Yes please," answered Kyoko timidly. Julie smiled and left to make the tea. Kyoko took off her shoes and went to sit on the couch. A few minutes later Julie returned with the tea.

"Now why don't you tell me about your self," prompted Julie. Kyoko looked at Julie unsure where to start.

"Why don't you start from how you met Kuon," suggested Julie.

Kyoko then told Julie about how she was living with the Fuwa's at their ryokan. Julie asked why she was staying with them and not her parents. Kyoko told her about not having a dad and about how her mother didn't want her. Julie held back tears as she listened to Kyoko's life up until she came to the USA. As Julie listened to Kyoko she made a vow that she and Kuu would be the parents that Kyoko never had. Julie knew that Kuu would feel the same after reading the letter. Together they would teach Kyoko everything she needed to know to make it in show business.

After Kyoko was done with her story she asked Julie about Kuon. "Julie san" before Kyoko could finish her question Julie interrupted her. "Mom," interrupted Julie.

"What?" Asked an incredulous Kyoko.

"You will become mine and Kuu's daughter. We will teach you everything you need know to be a success in show business," explained Julie. "Bbb...bu...but what about Kuu and Koun?" Studered Kyoko.

"Kuu will adore you, as for Kuon he left us shortly after Rick died. He said he needed to reinvent himself. I didn't understand why until after I read your letter. You will never know how greatful I am to you for that. If Koun was here he would do everything in his power to help you and we would've helped him do it. This way you gain the help you both need and want and Kuu and I gain a daughter that we can adore," reasoned Julie.

"Now it's getting late and you have had a busy day. Let's get you in bed we'll talk more in the morning. Kuu will be back from location for his latest movie then and we will have a family meeting then," informed Julie as she led Kyoko to a guest room.

"This will be your room. You can decorate it anyway you want. Is that all you brought with you?" Asked Julie aghast when she saw Kyoko only had a duffle bag.

"Yes," mumbled Kyoko blushing slightly.

"We will go clothes shopping tomorrow. You need a proper wardrobe ordered Julie

"But but I don't have the money for that," cried Kyoko.

"Don't worry I'll be paying for it," stated Julie "No," shouted Kyoko.

"You've already done so much for lowly me I could.."

"Nonsense what kind of mother makes her child buy her own clothes," interrupted Julie.

"Kyoko," said Julie in a low slightly dangerous voice "Yes?" Asked a worried Kyoko.

"I never want to here you talk bad about yourself again do you understand me," threatened Julie

"Yes ma'am," answered Kyoko neviously.

"Good," nodded Julie firmly.

"Do you need some night clothes until tomorrow?" Asked julie with a smile.

"No I have some," answered Kyoko.

"Kyoko can I borrow the letter you wrote? I'll give back after Kuu reads," inquired Julie.

"You can keep it," said Kyoko as she handed Julie the letter.

"No I want you to give it to Kuon when he comes back. He wound want know that he always had and will have someone in his corner," stated Julie.

"Now time for bed," ordered Julie as she pulled the covers down. Kyoko dressed in her nightgown got into bed. Julie covered and tucked Kyoko in.

"Goodnight sweetheart," said Julie and kissed Kyoko's forehead. Kyoko blushed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Not hearing Julie's whispered "sweet dreams" as she left Kyoko's room.


	9. Parenting Woes

After tucking Kyoko in bed Julie went downstairs and made some tea. As she was waiting for the tea she called Kuu to tell him about everything that happened today and to give him a heads up about Kyoko. The phone went to voice mail so Julie left a message.

"Hey honey give me a call when you get this. I have a lot to tell you."

When Julie was done leaving the message she reread the letter Kyoko wrote. Just like last time when Julie finished the letter she was crying. This time her tears were for her son and her new daughter.

What did my babies do to deserve such hardships. This lead to Julie thinking about what both her children have gone through. Koun and Kyoko both being bullied for things out of their control. Kyoko mother abandoning her. Koun loosing his best friend. Directors asking the impossible from her son and blaming him because he couldn't do what they wanted. Kyoko being betrayed and abandoned by that brat. My poor babies thought Julie as she started crying harder as she cursed the fates for what they put her children through.

This was how Kuu found her when he came into the room on his way upstairs.

"Julie what's wrong,"cried kuu as he dropped his luggage and ran to her. Once he reached her he pulled her into arms. Julie continued to cry as her arms encircled Kuu.

"Julie what happened are you hurt talk to me baby," spoke a frantic Kuu as he comforted his sobbing wife. It took several long minutes for Julie to calm down enough to hand Kuu the envelope with Kyoko's letter to Kuon.

Kuu starred at the envelope in confusion as he read the words "Kuon please read emergency". Kuu opened the letter one handed so he didn't have to let go of Julie. After some difficulty he manged to free the letter from the envelope and began reading. When he finished Kuu was quietly crying and his grip on Julie tightened.

"How can she understand him so much when we can't?" Cried Kuu.

"I don't know," answered Julie.

"When did we go wrong Kuu? We wanted the absolute best for him. How could we have not seen how much pain he was in?" Cried Julie.

"I don't know," whispered kuu sadly.

"Do you think he will forgive us?" Asked Julie.

"Of course he will," Stated Kuu.

"Do you think we should tell him about Kyoko?" Asked Julie.

"I don't think so if we did we'd have to contact the boss and he'll want to know why," reasond Kuu. "Oh god I can just imagine what that kidnapper response would be," replied Julie.

"He would probably treat the whole thing like one of his RPG love dramas," reasonded Julie.

"Then he'll try to push them to be a couple," stated Kuu.

"They're not ready for something like that yet Kuu but if that did happen it would be wonderful. Kyoko would make a truly beautiful bride nodded Julie as she spaced out thinking about her babies getting married to each other.

"She just became our daughter and you are already marring her off. She's too young," pouted Kuu. "Besides I'm not going to let anybody take my precious daughter away from even if that somebody is my precious son," growled Kuu.

"Oh Kuu you have to let her go sometime," laughed Julie.

"Not anytime soon," grumbled Kuu.

Julie giggled and rolled her eyes at her pouting husban.

"Where is she?" Questioned Kuu worried about the girl who understood his son better than anyone else including him and Julie.

"She's up stairs," answered Julie.

"Oh Kuu what she's been through it's amazing that she is still able to trust anyone let alone are son," sobbed Julie.

Then she told him everything about Kyoko. About her mother's high standards and abandonment, bullies, Shoutaro's betrayal an abandonment. When Julie was finished telling Kuu everthing that Kyoko told her about her life Kuu was crying and holding Julie tightly to him.

"How could they hurt her like that Kuu? She is so beautiful sweet," asked Julie with her head buried in Kuu's neck.

"I don't know Julie I just don't know," replied Kuu as he held her impossibly closer.

"Of course she is amazing she ours after all," stated Kuu proudly.

"I knew you would love her instantly," said Julie. "Of course she's are little girl after all and no one is going to hurt her again. Nor will they hurt Kuon again when he comes back," vowed Kuu. Julie smiled at her husband before her face turned serious.

"No they won't and haven help anyone who tries," threatened Julie menacingly. Kuu smiled and kissed Julie.

Julie closed her eyes and responded to the kiss instantly.

"I love you Kuu declared Julie.

Kuu smiled "I love you too," responded Kuu.

"Let's go to bed," said Kuu as he stood and held out his hand for Julie. Julie smiled and took his hand. They walked hand and hand upstairs and into the bed room.

"Goodnight Kuu," said Julie.

"Goodnight night love," answered Kuu.

The two kissed and went to bed feeling more at peace then either could remember feeling since Kuon left them five years ago.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to reread the manga so I could make sure that Kuu was in character. Also pretty soon we will be getting into the events that happened in the manga with some interesting twists. I can't wait to share everything with you all. I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thank you for you reviews and your support. Please keep telling me about your opinions and what you might like to see. I have an idea about how I want this story to go. However sometimes I tweak it a bit to fit what the readers want to see happen. That is how Julie ended up being the one to get Kyoko. I originally planed to have Kuu pick her up. I'm so happy that a reviewer mentioned wanting to see Julie being the one to do it otherwise the story would have ended up completely different.**


	10. Daddy's Girl

Kyoko sat up in bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Then she looked around the unfamiliar room in confusion.

"Where am I," thought Kyoko nervously.

"Oh! Right!," Thought Kyoko remembering what happened the day before.

"I can't believe I'm in Kuon's house and his mother wants me to call her mom," Thought Kyoko blushing slightly as she got out of bed.

After doing her morning routine she went down stairs.

"This place is huge," thought Kyoko as she wondered around. When she got to the kitchen she gasped in awe of huge spotless kitchen. After getting over her shock Kyoko decided to make breakfast for her and Juliena. With that decision made Kyoko started looking for ingredients that she could use. After looking around Kyoko found everything she needed to make a traditional Japanese breakfast. After Kyoko gathered all her ingredients she started looking for the cooking utensils she needed. After some searching she found everything she needed and began cooking.

While Kyoko was cooking Kuu had just woken up. After doing his morning routine Kuu came out of the bathroom and smiled at his sleeping wife. As he was walking to the bed he comtemplated on whether he should wake her up or lay down again and go back to sleep. Before he could make his decision Kuu spotted the letter from yesterday. Once he saw the letter he remembered everything that happened last night. Kuu sighed as he grabbed the letter and sat down on the side of the bed so he could comfortably reread the letter.

When he was finished he had tears in his eyes as he thought about everything that his son had been through and everything that his new daughter had not only been through but was still going through. He shook his head and smiled incredulously. Here he was practically crying over a teenage girl that he hadn't even met yet hardships as if she had always been his daughter.

"Whoever you are Kyoko you must be pretty amazing. You already have me wrapped around your little finger and I haven't even seen you yet," thought Kuu.

Kuu's thoughts were interropted when his stomach growled loudly. Kuu chuckled has he got up and decided to make breakfast for himself, Julie, and Kyoko. As he got up he noticed that there was an incredibly delicious aroma coming from downstairs. Kuu automatically looked towards Julie and chuckled when he saw his wife still cuddled under the covers. It must be Kyoko thought Kuu. His stomach growled again louder this time as if it was demanding that he go downstairs and eat whatever that delicious smell was. Kuu shook his head as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

once he got there he couldn't help smiling at the young girl who was humming to herself as she was cooking. It was that moment that cinched it for Kuu that this black haired beautiful girl was his now and forever and haven help anyone who hurt her. "No body messes with my little girl," thought Kuu grimly. Kuu smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," greeted Kuu as he made his way to the coffee maker to make a pot of coffee.

Kyoko was startled by Kuu's greating.

"Go goo good morning Hizuri san," stammered Kyoko.

Kuu looked at Kyoko sternly and said "dad".

"W wh what!," studered Kyoko.

"I believe Julie told you to call us mom and dad didn't she?" Asked Kuu.

"Yes she did," answered Kyoko breathlessly. Kuu nodded and said then "do so".

Kyoko stared at Kuu incredulously

"you don't even know me," cried Kyoko.

"I may not know you personally yet but I do know that you are beautiful, compassionate, smart, a great cook, and courageous young woman," complemented Kuu.

Kyoko stared there completely stunned as Kuu started listing trait after trait.

"No no you are mistake I'm not any of those things I'm stupid, and plain have no..." Kyoko's Disparaging comments stopped at the menacing glare Kuu gave her. Kuu glared at Kyoko and flicked her forehead.

"I'm sooo sooorrrry!" cried Kyoko as she dropped into degoza while holding her forehead.

Kuu sighed as he knelt down on the floor and pulled Kyoko into her arms.

"I never want to hear you speak that way about yourself again do you understand me?" Questioned Kuu firmly.

"Yes," answered Kyoko as she cuddled closer to Kuu.

"I'm sorry," said Kyoko sadly.

"It's all right if you understand," Said Kuu as he kissed her forehead.

Kyoko blushed and smiled softly as she soaked up the comforting presence of Kuu.

While Kyoko and Kuu were cuddling a slight burning smell began to take over the kitchen. "Kaa it's burning," cried Kyoko as she jumped away from Kuu and began to try and salvage breakfast.

Kuu chuckled softly at Kyoko's frantic efforts. "Need any help?" Asked Kuu.

"No I should be able to save it," answered Kyoko. A few minutes later she was finished and stood proudly of her perfectly cooked breakfast.

This looks delicious said Kuu. After this statement Kuu stomach growled loudly. Kyoko told Kuu to sit at the table as she plated the food for him. She gave him one grilled fish, some rice and soft tofu and small bowl of miso soup. Kuu delightedly started eating. Kyoko eyes went wide as she saw how fast Kuu devoured his breakfast. When he finished what Kyoko gave he got up and finished the rest of what Kyoko made.

"We need to make more!" declared Kuu when he finshed eating.

"What you're still hungry?" Asked Kyoko in disbelief.

Even after she witnessed Kuu devour the breakfast that was supposed to be for her and Julie.

"I have a big appetite," shrugged Kuu.

Kuu then took out the rest of the fish which held about 40 fishes in it and a large amount of vegibles. He then got out a huge pot for the soup and a lot more tofu.

"Alright now tell how you made everything so we can make it again together," comanded Kuu. It took some time but eventually they finished making breakfast.

When they were done the kitchen looked like a catering business. Kyoko stared at the food in awe. Before Kyoko could comment on how they made too much food. Julie walked into the kitchen and didn't even blink at all the food that was made.

"This smells delicious," complemented Julie as she pored a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," greated Julie after she kissed Kuu.

Then walked over to a still stunned Kyoko and hugged and kissued her cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart breakfast looks amazing," said Julie softly as she held Kyoko. "It's was all Kyoko's doing I just helped her cook it," stated Kuu proudly.

"I can't wait to eat it," said Julie as she got a plate.

"We got carried and made way too much," said Kyoko awkwardly.

"Nonsense you made plenty," giggled Julie. "Kuu as a bottomless pit for a stomach," stated Julie when she saw the incredulous look on Kyoko's face.

"Better start eating before Kuu eats it all," warned Julie as she sat down and started eating. Kyoko stared wide-eyed as Kuu completely demolished all the food they made. When he was finished there wasn't any left and they made enough for 70 people.

"That was delicious," Kyoko thank you complemented Kuu.

"You helped too," responded Kyoko with a blush.

Kuu just shook his head.

"I only assisted you this was all your doing," stated Kuu firmly.

"Thank you," replied smiled Kyoko.

Kuu smiled back and gave Kyoko a big hug. "We should talk about what's going to happen from now on. We have a busy day today," said Julie as Kuu and Kyoko hugged.


	11. Shopping and discussions

"What are we doing today?," Asked a confused Kyoko.

"We need to get you a new wardrobe. Pick up stuff for you to decorate your room. We need to get new sheets and curtains for your room. We need to look into a school for you. We need to get guardianship of you. We also need to go food shopping," stated Julie.

Kyoko looked stunned at everything Julie listed.

"Are we going to be able to do all that in one day?," Asked an overwhelmed Kyoko.

"Not completely but we can get the ball rolling," stated Kuu.

"I heard of a cooking school that is said to be top notch. They teach you everything you need to know about becoming a professional chef and they also provide a traditional education that is said to be one of the best. The school also has diverse after school activities and clubs like drama, glee, martial arts, fencing ect. I think this would be perfect for you. You can try different activities and see what ones you like," listed Kuu.

"Before we do that though we need to get guardianship of you," mentioned Julie.

"Can you get in contact with your mom and tell her that you found a school here you want to transfer too. You can tell her you found a host family here and send her the paperwork asked Kuu.

"I don't know if she'll do that," replied Kyoko. "We can get in contact with her and tell her about the school. If we spin it the right way we'll make it almost impossible for her to refuse. What's her name and where does she work," asked Julie.

Kyoko told them her mother's name but she wasn't sure where she worked because she hadn't had contact with her since she was seven. However the Fuwa's new how to get in touch with her. Kuu told Kyoko to call the Fuwa's so she could talk to her mother.

Kyoko called them and found out that her mother is a lawyer and what company she worked for. Julie went on the Internet and found her office and fax number. Kuu called her while Julie got the proper paperwork from the Internet printed out and ready to fax. As luck would have it Saena Mogami was in her office when Kuu called. He told her about the school and about how Kyoko wanted to attend. Then he asked about guardianship and that he and his wife Julie wanted to be her host family. He put Kyoko on the phone so she could tell her mother that this was what she wanted. After talking to Kyoko Saena agreed and Julie faxed over the paperwork. Kyoko's mother sighed everything and faxed it back and also asked for the address to send the original document to them. They gave her the address and told her that she was welcome to come and check on Kyoko whenever she wanted. Saena thanked them and hung up the phone.

Kuu sighed after hanging up the phone but smiled at Kyoko.

"Well it's official your ours now," stated Kuu as he hugged Kyoko.

Julie came running into the room and squeezed the life out of Kuu and Kyoko while squealing about having a new baby girl. Kyoko was sandwiched between Kuu and Julie blushing bright red completely overwhelmed by Kuu and Julie's excitement. Eventually Kuu and Julie let go of Kyoko and the new family got into the car for their first shopping trip. "Where are we going first," asked Kyoko.

"To get you a whole new wardrobe," answered Julie. An awkward silence fallowed Julie's statement.

"Kyoko," called Kuu.

"Ye-yes," replied a flustered Kyoko.

"What were your plans if you didn't meet with Koun or if Julie didn't make it the library on time."

"I would have stayed at a shelter," was Kyoko's response. Kuu Julie shared a horrified look. "What" shouted Kuu.

"Do you know how dangerous those places can be especially for young girls," gasped Julie.

"Yes," nodded Kyoko neviously.

"That's why I was going to pretend to be a boy," stated Kyoko.

Kuu and Julie shared a puzzled look before asking the details of her plan from being to end.

"Kyoko tells us exactly what your plans were to get here," demanded Julie.

Kyoko then spent the rest of the drive to the store explaining everything from getting the money to figuring out where they lived. Then to delivering the letter to meeting Koun.

"How did you get passed the mailman? He shouldn't have let you into the community," stated Kuu.

Kyoko blushed as she told them about her fangirl character. Kuu chuckled and Julie giggled at the antics of the fangirl.

"You have to demonstrate that for us after dinner tonight," demanded a giggling Julie.

"I also would like to see your boy character," chuckled Kuu.

As he shared a conspiring look with Julie.

"OK," Kyoko agreed shyly. Kuu and Julie gave Kyoko a reassuring smile as they pulled on to a parking space.

"We're here," exclaimed an excited Julie as she jumped out of the car.

Julie then excitedly opened the passenger door to get Kyoko out of the car. Kyoko got out of the car and gasped as she looked down the road and saw nothing but high end clothing stores.

Julie giggled at Kyoko and said "welcome to Rodeo drive."

Julie then started to drag an overwhelmed Kyoko down the street. Kuu chuckled as he pulled two extra large empty wheeled luggage bags out of the back of the car and then ran after his girls. Four hours later found an exhausted Kyoko back in the car. That was crazy thought Kyoko as she thought about the insane shopping trip she just endured. Julie was truly a forced to be reckon with. They must have went into every store and tried on everything they had in the store before buying out the whole shop before repeating the process at the next store. Kyoko tried to tell Julie that she didn't need all this and that she would never be able to pay her back for it all. Not that she new exactly how much her new wardrobe cost because Julie wouldn't let her look at the price tags. Julie response to Kyoko was that she should just have fun and not worry because she was paying for everything and didn't want to be payed back.

Kyoko looked around the car there were bags everywhere not encluding the two luggage bags Kuu brought with him. All the bags had designer names like Gucci, Prada, Armani, and Coach. There were of course clothes designed by Julie herself as well as other designer names that Kyoko couldn't remember.

"I'll never be able to wear all of this," mumbled Kyoko.

Kuu chuckled but Julie responded with "this is just your professional clothes we still need to get you sleepwear, lounge wear, and more casual clothes."

Kyoko was gaping at Julie like she lost her mind. "W-we need more?," Studered Kyoko.

"A lot more," said Julie

Kyoko shuddered at the thought of another shopping trip with Julie.

"I'll never wear all we got now! Plus where are we going to put all these clothes especially if we get more?," Questioned an exasperated Kyoko.

"You have plenty of room for these plus more. You must have not noticed that your closet is a double walk in.

Pluse you'd be surprised at how many clothes you'd go through between interviews, casting parties, premiers, fashion shows, and other events." Stated Julie

"I remember one month I had many different events to go to I ended up wearing over a hundred different outfits."

"What," exclaimed Kyoko.

"Well with the unwritten rule that you are never seen in the same outfit twice for at least one month and the different dress code per function you can very easily wind up wearing multiple different styles in one day." Lectured Julie.

Kyoko blinked at Julie incredulously.

Julie just smiled and said "you'll get a taste of that soon enough. Kuu and I are on vacation now but soon will both be back at work and you'll see exactly what it means to be a celebrity."

"OK," said Kyoko but was still looking at Julie like she was insane.

A while later they arrived back at the house and unloaded the car. As soon as they were done Kuu's stomach started rumbling.

"What are we doing for lunch," asked Kuu.

"We still need to go food shopping and should at least get Kyoko's sleepwear. So how about we go out to lunch and then go get some pajamas. After that we'll go food shopping and make dinner." Answered Julie.

"Sounds good," said Kuu grabbing the keys and headed for the car again.

Julie and Kyoko laughed and fallowed him out the door.

Few hours later Everyone arived home and Kuu headedicated for the kitchen to make dinner and Kyoko and Julie headed upstairs to put the clother away. Between the two of them it didn't take long before everthing was put away. Kyoko stared ate her new wardrobe in awe.

"Thank so much," mumbled an overwhelmed Kyoko as she looked at the once completely bare closet that now held many different shoes, dresses, pantsuits, skirts, handbags, scarfs, hats excetra.

"It was my pleasure," said Julie while giving Kyoko a hug.

"I'm going to see how dinners coming why don't you take a nap and I'll come get you when it's done ok m-mom," replied a blushing Kyoko.

Julie beamed at Kyoko and leaned in to kiss her forehead before leaving.

Kyoko smiled as she touched where Julie kissed her." I promise I'll be the best daughter," vowed Kyoko.

"What can I do for them after they done so much for me and are planing to do more," thought Kyoko. Then she got an idea.

"They wanted to see my characters," thought Kyoko as a mischievous smile spread across her face.

With that Kyoko decided to dress as her fangirl character and surprise them. Once dressed Kyoko snuck down stairs and out the front door. Taking a few minutes to calm herself Kyoko rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a confused Julie.

"Can I help you," asked a bewildered Julie. Before Julie heard a reply Kuu showed up at door and wrapped an arm around Julie

"who's this," asked Kuu.

"I don't know," answred Julie. Standing at the door stood a fidgeting brown haired girl that had gold streaks running through it. She had blue eyes and was wearing a pink ruffled top with a knee length denim skirt. Her socks were white and she had blue and pink sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She also had a light blue hairband and gold dangling earrings.

"Miss Hizuri Mr Hizuri I'm Kana Anderson the contest winner."

"What contest," asked Kuu and Julie completely bewildered.

"The spend an evening with the Hizuri's contest."

Kuu and Julie just blinked at Kana.

"I'm so excited to be here I'm your biggest fan," said Kana practicality jumping up down. Kana then glomped both Kuu and Julie.

"I can't believe I won the contest. This is a dream come true," said Kana as she pushed past a stunned Kuu and Julie. "O my gosh I love your house it sooo big," cried Kana.

Kuu narrowed his eyes at Kana "I think there has been some mistake ms Anderson. Neither my wife or I are aware of or even agreed to such a contest," stated Kuu.

"B-b-but I got an email that said to come here" studered Kana with tears in her eyes.

Kuu awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at girl not wanting to upset her more.

"Um what exactly did the email" say asked Julie unsurly.

"T-that I-I w-won an evening with you. That I could have dinner and desert with you. And get a autograph picture taken with you," answered Kana with tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I knew it was too good to be true. I-I'm soo sorry please don't hate me. I just wanted to meet my idols I-I n-never ment to cause you trouble. I-I'll go" said a miserable teary eyed Kana as she headed for the door.

Kuu and Julie looked at each other before sighing "Kana wait" said Julie.

"We're sorry about the mix up, would you like to stay for dinner."

"R-really," sniffed Kana. Kuu smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you so much" beamed Kana restraining her self from glomping Them again.

Julie smiled and said "your welcome. Have a seat dinner should be ready any minute now" said Kuu

"I'll go get Kyoko," said Julie as she walked up stairs.

"Who's Kyoko," asked Kana.

"She's are daughter," replied Kuu.

"What really I didn't now you had a daughter," exclaimed Kana.

"We wanted it that way after Koun we thought we wouldn't tell the public in case she wanted to go into show business."

"Ah," nodded Kana awkwardly. Before the conversation could continue Julie came down stairs frantic.

"Kuu I can't find Kyoko."

"What," shouted Kuu as he jumped off the couch. Before Kuu and Julie could panic Kana giggled.

Kuu glared at her but before he could say anything Kana took off her wig and said

"I'm right here mom dad." Kyoko then started to take out her blue contacts and put them in a box. She put them in the box that was in her pocket. Kuu and Julie stared open mouth at Kyoko not beliveing what happened.

"Um did you like my fan girl," character asked a blushing and unsure Kyoko.

"You were incredible," stated Julie.

Kuu pouted before shouting "your going to pay for that." Then Kuu started tickling Kyoko. "Papa nooo. Aha aha ha please ha ha stop I'm aha ha sorry mommy help," cried a histerical Kyoko. Julie snapped out of her stooper that she went into when Kuu started tickling Kyoko and smiled.

"Oh you think I'll save you after that little stunt I don't think so" said Julie as she started tickling Kyoko too.

"Nooo mommy daddy, stop aha ha. "Kuu and Julie continued to tickle there daughter until a buzzer went off shortly after Julie joined the tickling fight. "Saved by the buzzer," stated Kuu as he got up off the floor to get dinner out of the oven.

Kyoko had tears rolling down her face as she continued to laugh even after Kuu and Julie stopped tickling her. Julie brought Kyoko a drink as she started to calm down.

"You ready to eat baby," asked Julie.

"Yes mom," replied Kyoko.

Dinner was spent talking about Kana and how well Kyoko played her.

"I think we found ourselves another actor in the family," commented Julie.

"Definitely," stated Kuu. Kyoko just blushed at there praise. After dinner they watched some tv then everyone headed up stairs for bed.


End file.
